


One Last Chance

by thebookwormslytherin



Category: Captain America (Movies), MCU, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), the winter soldier - Fandom
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Bucky - Freeform, F/M, Not Poly, Reader Insert, a bit of angst, steve - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-09-19 08:14:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20327926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebookwormslytherin/pseuds/thebookwormslytherin
Summary: Bucky never thought love would get him into such a mess. How did he end up falling for someone else's bride ?





	One Last Chance

Bucky knew he fucked up. He fucked everything up majorly. He was so careful and yet he couldn’t control his feelings for you. How he wished that he didn’t meet you. And how he wished it was him you were getting married to and not Steve.   
He thought about the time he met you. The first time he saw you, you both were in college and you were dating one of his friends. It didn’t end up really well but you bonded with him. As the years passed by, you lost contact and reconnected again years later at a family event.  
You two became friends again in an instant. You told him about how your parents were pestering you to get married and he suggested you go out with his best friend. He literally set you up with Steve and before he knew it, the two of you were already engaged. Steve was attracted to you and you both were compatible as well. He was very happy for the two of you. You were his friend and Steve was like a brother to him.   
Everything began to change when he was the one who had to help you plan the wedding. Steve had to leave for business to another country and you needed someone’s help with the arrangements. So Bucky stepped up.   
He was there by your side for all of your appointments and it didn’t matter how small they were. Whether it was flowers or the dress, he was with you. Between those appointments, he began falling for you. At first, he brushed it off as minor attraction but by the time he realized he was in love, there were only two weeks left in the wedding and Steve was back.  
He tried to confess his love but when he saw you hugging Steve, he stepped back. He tried to stay away from you. He didn’t want to hurt you both but it pained him seeing your face fall every time he canceled on the plans. So he stopped doing that and tagged along.  
When it was time to pick up the dress after the readjustments, he went with you and when he saw you wearing it, Bucky couldn’t tear his eyes away. It was torture for him when he realized that you will be wearing it for Steve.  
He never thought that you would have feelings for him as well. But as he played all the time he spent with you, he recalled the night before Steve had to come back. You were sitting beside Bucky by the pool and drinking. You confessed how you were scared about marriage and how you will miss the freedom. He laughed saying that Steve won’t keep you in a cage. And you chuckled. But he remembered the look in your eyes that day. He caught you staring at him like there was something else you wanted to say but he brushed it off thinking you were drunk.  
Ever since Steve came back, there was something off. You were a bit too detached. Apparently, your best friend Sam noticed it as well and that’s why he was the one who pointed things out to Bucky. He made him realized that maybe you had feelings for him as well. Because your smile didn’t reach your eyes anymore. He reminded you of the difference in your behavior since Steve returned. Sam made him see how you insisted on Bucky accompanying you everywhere. Because you wanted to be with him.  
Bucky tried to argue but in his heart, he knew that Sam could be right.   
So here he was waiting for you by the pool once again. But this time, he was here to tell you how much he loved you. He knew tonight might be the end of his friendship with both you and Steve but he had to do it. He could no longer take the guilt and pain and this was probably his last chance to confess how much he loved you .  
He was pulled out of his thoughts when he felt you tap his shoulders.   
“You wanted to talk to me about something?”, you asked.  
He thought about backing out but something stopped him. He was still anxious but could no longer hide it.   
“I..”, he began.  
You stared at him as he looked down trying to build up his courage.   
“I love you Y/n”, he finally blurted out and closed his eyes.  
He was too scared of your reaction and could imagine the hatred you would feel. Or the pain. And he would be the reason for it. But when there was a lack of reaction from you, he finally looked at you and saw tears in your eyes. And accompanying those tears was a smile. Relief washed over him when he saw the smile and his own eyes filled up when you pulled him into a hug.   
“I love you too”, you mumbled and he tightened his hold around your waist.  
But what shocked him was when you smacked him on his chest when you broke the hug.   
He wasn’t prepared for it and yelped. Obviously, he didn’t expect you to do that right after you confessed your love for him.   
“Why didn’t you say anything before?”, you asked.  
“Why didn’t you?”, he questioned back and you glared at him.  
“Because I didn’t know you had feelings for me. How do you expect me to know when you are the one who said I should marry Steve. I was going to tell you that night but then you talked about how thought Steve and I are made for each other. How will I tell him I can’t marry him anymore?”  
Your question made him feel the real panic. He finally thought about how it was possible that Steve might never want to see his face again and how he was going to hate Bucky so much for stealing his girl. How could he do this to the guy who was like his family? He massaged his temples as all these questions ran through his mind. And he saw tears in your eyes again and this time, they were not accompanied by a smile. He imagined the turmoil you were going through.  
“‘We’ll figure it out Y/n. I promise we’ll get through it”, he tried to calm you down.  
“I don’t want to break his heart,'' you said.  
“Neither do I”, he sighed and replied.  
You both sat there in complete silence, his hand resting on yours while he tried to figure out the mess he was about to get into.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys liked it. Please please leave a feedback. It means a lot


End file.
